


do you remember?

by sweetwildflower



Series: sem destinatário [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, katie - remember foi a música que me inspirou, não sei mais o que colocar aqui desde que não tem fandom as coisas ficam bem vazias, não tem fandom mas eu imagino os renhyuck do nct dream, sweetwildflower, talvez eu faça de textos assim uma série
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwildflower/pseuds/sweetwildflower
Summary: "Limpou minha alma antes de ir embora, por acaso estava planejando deixar tudo em ordem para alguém que não fosse você? Eu não me alugaria para mais ninguém. Não me doaria para mais ninguém. Ninguém além de você."
Series: sem destinatário [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Passando aqui rapidinho pra deixar mais uma drabble. Vou tornar essa série meu depósito de drabbles sem rostos e nomes. Aquelas que surgem após ouvir alguma música que me alcança bem ali no fundinho do coração. Textos sem destinatário. É isso.
> 
> Para ouvir a música que me inspirou, clique [aqui ♡](https://open.spotify.com/track/2eJAj4Jw8XfVz2Ywy7hyj3?si=WjE9I_JHQI-xUzzixgjAhw)

Era quase três da manhã quando te liguei pela primeira vez. Eu ainda lembro. Sua voz rouca despertando libido e alguma coisa num canto do meu coração, arrastando cadeiras e tirando poeira dos móveis como se estivesse prestes a me alugar. 

Você me fez lar de tantos jeitos que dói quando percebo que está tudo vazio de novo, mobília coberta com lençóis brancos; assustadores, estéreis, tecido frágil resistindo à vendaval. Meu corpo recebia o seu tão bem. Meu coração tentando te despejar enquanto você enfeitava paredes com fotografias nossas, olhares, sorrisos, e aquele gemido que só reproduzia em grunhido quando chegava fundo em mim tocando em _replay_ na televisão velha. 

Eu ainda lembro. Cada madrugada, cada risada arranhada através das ligações. 

A mentira que criamos só acordava quando a noite surgia no horizonte. Iluminada com brilho de milhões de estrelas, feixes e clarões escapando pelas frestas das portas. Ou a janela que te vi encostado aquela vez, olhando para a rua antes de fechar todas as cortinas. 

Então tudo ficou escuro. Lar só é lar quando é habitado, e você nunca mais apareceu. Nunca mais ligou ou me atendeu. Limpou minha alma antes de ir embora, por acaso estava planejando deixar tudo em ordem para alguém que não fosse você? Eu não me alugaria para mais ninguém. Não me doaria para mais ninguém. Ninguém além de você. 

Sempre você, te perseguindo como noite, me perseguindo como dia. Ciclos que se completam, mas nunca se encontram. Vivemos um crepúsculo sem horizonte. Casa abandonada no topo de uma montanha inalcançável.

E eu ainda lembro. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @/mevenustata


End file.
